A gift with some thought
by Hannah Melto
Summary: its valentines day and maka made chocolates for all of her guy friends, but then why is soul so angry? soul X maka fluff! please rate!
1. valentines day complications

**hello everyone! this is my second fanfiction so i have some more confidence. but not much ^_^! i do not own Soul eater, any of the characters, or valentines day! lol enjoy!**

A Gift With Some Thought

Chapter 1: Valentines Day Complications

Soul was laying down on the couch his eyes fixed on the t.v. screen, but his mind was elsewhere. He could hear pots clanging and someone scurrying around the kitchen. A sweet smell filled the air that at the moment he just couldn't put his finger on. His eyes shut closed in irritation, no longer caring at all for what was on t.v., instead trying to shut out the noise in the kitchen and calm him down. Although he normally loved to hear Maka cooking it was way past dinner, and the noise was getting irritating. his mind finally snapped back when he herd a large pot hit the floor.

"Dammit, Maka!! What the hell are you doing in there!?" Soul shouted raising himself so he could look over in the direction of the kitchen. he saw Maka sitting on the ground, and it looked like she was nursing a burned hand, the pot sat on the floor next to her. Soul immediately shot up and rushed over to her side. "Are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine." she said shaking her hand to cool off her red skin. " i was just trying to clean up, and I was moving this pot, but it hadn't quite cooled off yet." she blew on it one last time and started reaching for the pot. Soul grabbed her wrist and held it close to his face examining the wound. Not noticing her staring at his sharp red eyes or the blush rising on her face. He let go of her wrist, grabbed the pot using the bottom of his t-shirt to keep himself from being burned. He set it up on the counter and looked down at her.

"Wait here I'll be right back." he said quickly rushing out of the kitchen. When he returned he held in his hands some medical supplies. He sat down and began to treat her burn. Maka sat quietly and watched him work. But he was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell were you making?" Soul said looking at what he could see of the finished products.

"Chocolates. Valentine's day is tomorrow. " she pulled her hand away from Soul and stood up. Soul followed. Soul looked down at the sets of chocolate wrapped up. There were five. Five bags of small milk chocolate hearts. " See? "

"Who are they for?" Soul said a bit confused. He assumed that he would be the only one getting chocolates from Maka, well they were partners.

" Blackstar, Kid, Stine Hakasai, Shinigami Sama, and papa." she smiled at Soul. But he was just staring down at the bags, his stare was blank.

"Right. Well I'm off to bed." he said quickly heading to his room. Just before he closed his door, he turned slightly, keeping his eyes down avoiding eye contact. " Be careful " Maka smiled at this and then continued her work late into the night.

Morning came quickly for Soul. He had trouble going to bed last night. Maka continued to make noises in the kitchen and he didn't have the nerve to actually tell her to be quite. He felt a high amount of anger toward the five men who today would receive Maka's chocolates.

" She could have at least let me lick the bowl." He got dressed and headed out to the kitchen which was a mess. The pots stood unwashed in the sink and left over ingredients were spread out over the counter. Then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, well someone. he headed toward the figure fast asleep on the couch.

"Maka... you're such and idiot." he sighed and gently picked up the sleeping girl to go put her to rest in her room. " What would you have done if we had school today? We would have been late. " he jokingly whispered setting her down. He pulled out her pigtails, slipped off her shoes, and wiped a smudge of flour that lingered on her cheek. Gently he pulled a light blanket over her sleeping figure. He smirked down at the girl. For some reason for the moment he wasn't angry turned around and walked out the door, smiling in one more time before he headed off to clean up her mess.

If Soul thought he was agitated before, he was wrong. Maka and Soul had gone out to meet up with their friends to spend the day off hanging out. Black Star was the first to receive his chocolate, which was a mistake.

"BWAHAHAHA OF COURSE YOU WOULD WANT TO GIVE CHOCOLATE TO THE GREAT Black Star!! AFTER ALL I AM THE MAN WHO SURPASSED GOD!! AND THAT WOULD MEAN ALL THE WOMEN WOULD BE AT MY EVERY WHIM, I COMMEND YOU ON YOUR BRAVERY Maka IT SEEMS OTHERS ARE TOO SCARED AT MY GREATNESS, AND..."

"Here you go Kid, these are for you." said Maka handing off her second bag. Black Stars face dropped, then quickly picked up.

"WELL I GOT MINE FIRST SO I'M BETTER! N U M B E R O N E !!" and that was it Black Star was off. Tsubaki did her best to calm him down, witch she managed to do in a few minuets.

" New record" said Soul

"Anyway," Maka continued. " I did my best to make everything symmetrical."

" And you did a splendid job Maka. Truly amazing." Kid was quite happy with his gift. No doubt he wouldn't eat it because of its symmetry.

"By the way I have to drop off the last of these at Shibusen so i will catch up with you later." and with that Maka ran off.

" Don't be late for the party!" Liz yelled. and to that Maka just waved not even looking back. Soul just watched her run off not saying a word. Soon after the girls had waved off to go get ready for the party leaving just Soul Kid and Black Star.

" So, Soul..." Black Star had made his way over to Soul and had thrown his arm over Souls shoulder. " i know you wanna give me some of your chocolate... right?" he added poking Soul in the cheek.

" Cut it out Black Star! and for your info I didn't get any." Soul shoved Black Stars arm off his shoulder and shoved his hands into his pockets.

" Really? That must be a mistake?" said Kid with a questioning look.

"Nope. I don't have any." Soul scuffed. This was so uncool. " It doesn't matter I don't like chocolate anyway." at this Black Star and Kid looked at each other. Soul was getting more and more agitated by the second. " WHAT!?!" he finally yelled. The two looked at him.

"Denial." the said together. Soul felt his cheeks redden.

"What?? No! Shut up!" and with that he head off in his own direction. Kid and Black Star looked at each other and each let out a sigh before looking at their friend stomp off.

( the dance )

Soul hates parties, and he wasn't in the best mood to begin with. He hadn't seen Maka all day, and he felt angry for some other reason he couldn't explain. Soul was dressed in his pin-strip suit, he kind of looked like he was in his Soul, which compared to this he would have preferred. He had taken his place at the balcony were he always stood during these events. He looked out to the starry sky with the moon shining brighter then usual tonight ( the moon never gets full for some reason it just gets brighter) he let out a sigh.

"Hey."

The voice from behind him scared him so much that he shot up at least a foot. He turned around to see the owner and was welcomed with a lovely surprise. it was Maka, but in a dress that looked oddly familiar. it was long and black and it hugged her figure, with help from the bow pulled to the back. The bottom light and flowing, waving out slightly as it neared her ankles. It was the same dress that she wore in his Soul, but then how was she wearing it now?

"Maka..." Soul said. its all he could say, though he had seen her in the dress before she had also let her hair down, which delicately draped over her shoulders. She looked nothing less than stunning.

"Yeah, I know, the dress right? I liked it so much that I had a tailor make it. I think it looks pretty much the same." she fidgeted with the dress looking down to hide her slightly pink cheeks. Soul continued to stare at her and it made her uncomfortable, but in a different way from normal. " So any way, you should have seen my papa when I gave him the chocolates. He was so happy he almost vomited and then he climbed the highest tower at Shibusen and started screaming ' Maka!! papa loves you too!!' hehe" Maka was trying to make conversation but it didn't seem to be working, she sighed.

"It's a shame." Soul said. Maka's head shot up.

"What?"

"That dress its a shame." Soul said smirking

"Why you... Maka CHOP!!!" and with that Soul was on the ground, nursing his latest Maka chop.

"Stupid not like that!!!" he shouted. He stood up and brushed off his jacket before looking at her confused face. He did his best to regain his coolness. " I meant that its a shame because I used to be the only one who got to see you that dressed up. " he said coolly walking towards her, he had no clue what he was doing and by the expression on Maka's face neither did she, but he was enjoying it for some odd reason. He was standing a few inches away from her. Now looking down at his partner. Who had gained a slightly deeper blush.

_Oh shit! What am i doing! I look like i'm about to.. oh god! Cover! Cover! Say something!!!_

He thought quickly and then brought his hand just above the top of Makas head. She looked even more confused but the blush had started to fade.

"Taller then you." he said simply smirking looking down at the sour face Maka had now. She huffed and walked toward the edge off the balcony today. She put her arms down to rest against the railing and stared off down into death city. Soul joined her but death city wasn't his focus, he watched Maka out of the corner of her eye, she was wearing a light smile on her face, and her eyes looked breath taking. Her skin was aglow in the moonlight and it was hard to just keep watch out of the corner of his eye. He felt his head turning to get a better look, when Maka beat him too it. His head snapped back around in the opposite direction to hide his flushed face.

"What's with you Soul? You have been acting strange."

" I don't know what your talking about." he said turning his head toward death city only looking at Maka from the corner of his eye.

" This morning you were all huffy and silent like last night when you went to bed, and now your making stupid jokes and avoiding my eyes. what did i do wrong. "

" Nothing i just thought i meant more to you."

"What do you mean?"

"What i mean is we're partners and... nothing"

" What?!?"

"Nothing!!" Maka sighed pushing back from the railing.

" Fine then! You don't get your gift!"

"Hu? What gift?" Soul looked at her with a confused look, she had slapped her hand over her mouth, looking really embarrassed. She walked over the entrance of the balcony just entering and grabbing an object off a chair before she returned. She held it behind her back and began to look down and off to the side again to hide her pink cheeks.

"Well.. I thought because of today... JUST HERE!" She said shoving the box into his arms. It was a red box with a simple black ribbon tied in a bow. He undid the ribbon and pulled the top of the box off reveling a large piece of white chocolate in the shape of a Soul. He looked up to see Maka was still pink in the face but was now looking at him.

"I thought it was only fitting to use white chocolate because of the Soul color. And i didn't know how to make it yet so it took a few tries to get it right. I hope it doesn't taste horrible." Maka said still fidgeting.

Soul looked down at the chocolate Soul in the box. He broke off a piece of the tail and popped it in his mouth. He didnt want to eat it all at once like he normally did. He wanted to savor this.

"Stupid." he said. her mouth opened and he took this oprantunity to chuck another piece of the tail into her mouth. "see? its really good. don't doubt your self Maka. its not cool. " he added with a smile.

"thanks Soul!"

**well that was nice. but more on the way! please rate!**


	2. white day worries

White day worries

Had a month gone by so soon? It was days away from white day and Soul needed to get a gift for Maka. But he had no clue what to get her. He knew that she would be getting five other gifts and wanted to be original. Because she had given him the best chocolate out of the five. He sat on a bench with Black Star and Kid in the basket ball court. His head in his hands, looking down at the ground he let out a sigh.

" You're worrying to much Soul!" said Black Star. " Why do you have to be original? Just get her a normal white day gift. Was her white chocolate that good? Or..." He smirked nudging Soul. " Are you just trying to get in her pa..." With that Soul's fist met with Black Stars face sending him to the other side of the court. Looking over at Soul he saw a strong glair.

"Don't joke. I would never try to do something like that to Maka."

"That's right Black Star." said Kid " Soul loves Maka too much to do something like that so early on in there relatio..." Kid joined Black Star on the other side of the court in the same fashion.

" Will you guys shut up! I don't like Maka like that!" Soul looked flustered but tried his best to keep his cool.

"Me thinks he doth protest to much! " said Kid smirking with Black Star.

" Ya! He just doesn't want to admit because hes afraid he's not man enough for Maka. Like ME! BWAHAHA!!!" Black Star felt another fist.

"Shut up! Maka and I are partners!"

"Hm... prove us wrong!" said Black Star standing up and pointing a finger at Soul.

"Wha?"

"Ok what's the hottest thing you have ever seen Maka in?"

"Well that black dress she wore last mont... hey wait a minute!!" Soul felt his cheeks engulfed in heat. This was so uncool.

"Hahaha!" Black Star and Kid laughed.

" Good choice man! Yah that dress really did sute Maka well!" Black Star said between laughs. Using his hands to mimic the figure.

"Yes I agree! She has always been very symmetrical. And that dress was perfect!" Kid said. And with that both of them had received a new bump on there head before Soul stormed off.

Soul had to think. What was the one thing she always wanted? And something that not everyone could give her. There had to be something. OK lets see what does Maka like. Books? No to common. Jewlery or clothing? Nah too expected. Music? Well he didn't even know what she liked, well beside him playing but he was saving that sort of thing for a last resort.

_Dammit! The only other thing shes ever asked me for is... that's it!!! _And with that last thought Soul rushed home to plan Maka's white day gift.

**(N/A)** **no I'm not gonna say what it is.. be surprised with Maka!**

The day came and Soul was nervous; this had the potential to end horribly. He fixed his jacket and took a breath. She would be home any minute.

_Please let this work!_

With that the door swung open to Maka caring a small bag and waring a read dress that hugged her figure to her waist where it went into a more flow. The bottom of the dress just hit above her knee and she was wearing red ribbons in her hair. Soul's cool was lost again. He wasn't expecting this. And Maka wasn't expecting this either. Soul was dressed in his best suit. The furniture had been pushed back clearing the room and the lights had been dimmed.

"Soul? Whats going on?" she said setting down her bag and walking towards Soul.

"Hu? Oh right! Uh happy white day!" he said realizing he had been staring at her again.

"I don't get it. You moved the sofa and the table back?" she looked around the room. Soul quickly regained his cool.

"I thought I would give you something you asked me for a wile ago. " he walked over to a boom box and pressed play. Out came some slow jazz song. He walked back over to her and held out his hand. "Care to dance?" she smiled and took his hand.

" Of course." She smiled brightly, H_e remembered! _Soul wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead her in to a small slow dance.

" I wasn't expecting you would be in a dress. Why are you anyway?" asked Soul. Not that he really cared for the reason. He loved it and it was perfect considering his gift. It was just as good as the black dress, the way it highlighted her features, hell her chest didn't even look as flat.

"My dad got it for me. And he wanted to see me in it right away. He wouldn't let me go till I did! Ugh and once he saw me in it he kept crying till Stine Hakasai pulled him off." She was blushing slightly, never more happy with her father.

"Hahaha. What did the other guys get you?" he asked with a smirk on his face, knowing his gift was the best.

"Well.. lets see... Kid got me these earings," She pointed to the pearl earrings that hung from each side. " He kept going on about how they were the best kind of jewlery because of their symmetry." They both laughed.

" What did Black Star get you?" asked Soul, Maka smiled breaking the dance and going over to her bag. She pulled out what looked like a peice of paper and brought it over. Soul looked down to see an autographed photo of Black Star. He broke out laughing. Maka joined in.

"And he tried to give me 'God's kiss' " Maka continued laughing, but Soul didnt find this funny at all. He tensed for a moment with anger.

_Mental note.. kill Black Star!_

" Stine gave me a cool gift too!" she walked over and pulled out two dolls. One that looked like Maka with a syth in her hand and the other looked like Soul holding a Soul. " Arn't these cute?" she said, Soul took a look at the Maka doll holding it in his hand, it was adorable, but still some how creepy._ Why would Stine have these?_ He looked up to see Maka hugging the Soul doll and his face turned beat red. N_ow that was adorable!_

" Um here lets keep dancing!" Said Soul taking the doll from her arms and setting it down on the table that had been pushed into the corner. He took her hand as a swing song hit the player. Soul lead her in to a swing, the pace of the song as well as some of the moves he was trying with Maka kept her laughing, and it was hard not to laugh himself. The two continued to dance, making jokes, Soul tried to imitate a trumpet player singing along with its solo. And the song ended with a large dip and him sweeping her into his arms, as there eyes met, the laughter stopped, but they both still held a smile. Soul stared into her eyes and she stared back into his, the only sound was their heavy breathing.

_This sucks... _Soul thought to himself... I_ think Kid and Black Star were right! _

Soul felt himself leaning towards her, just like at the party, but this time her face wasn't scared or embarrass or confused. Soul didn't know what it was, but truthfully, he couldn't care less. With that last thought he pressed his lips against hers. The both enjoyed the warmth of the kiss because Maka reacted sooner then Soul expected, the kiss soon turned much more passionate. Maka wrapped her arms around Souls neck and started to play with his hair. He in turn let one hand slide to around her waist, the other on her back, pulling her closer. The two stayed like that until they had to break the kiss for air. They brought there foreheads together and stared into each-others eyes, both out of breath and hearts racing.

"Maka I..."

"Love you Soul eater."

"He... so do you like your gift." Soul said scratching the back of his head.

"Yep!" she said kissing him again lightly on the lips. "But I think it out does my chocolate, So I don't think we're even."

" Well then we will just have to fix that." Soul said pulling her close for another taste of bliss.

**yay wasn't that wonderful! so cute the two of them! any who please comment so i can become a much better writer for the future! and thank you for favoring my stories as well! it makes me feel special! **


End file.
